


A Midnight Snack

by EJWalters



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: AND SWEET, Originally Posted on Tumblr, i love it, this is super fluffy ya'll, ugh this is so fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 09:24:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18363179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EJWalters/pseuds/EJWalters
Summary: Virgil can't sleep so he makes a batch of chocolate pudding.





	A Midnight Snack

Virgil couldn’t sleep. He’d been laying in bed for hours lost in his thoughts, waiting for sleep to finally wrap her wings around him and take him off to dreamland, but no such thing happened. When it was close to three in the morning he gave up and went to the kitchen. He grabbed a box of mix for chocolate pudding, the ingredients listed on the box, a large bowl, and a wooden spoon. Then he started to make the pudding. When I was finished, he sat on the floor of the kitchen leaning against the cabinets and started to eat the pudding he made. That’s when he heard it. One of his roommates cried themselves to sleep every night. He knew who it was, but he didn’t know why, and his anxiety kept him from going to comfort them. Virgil looked at the bowl of pudding in his lap, though for a moment, then got up and grabbed two big spoons from the silverware drawer and dumped the wooden spoon in the sink. He then carried his bowl of pudding and the two spoons upstairs and quietly went into his roommates room.   
“Virgil?” He asked, “Why are you in here?”  
Virgil gave him a small smile, “I heard you crying. I hear you every night, but tonight I had the courage to come in here. I even brought some chocolate pudding.”  
Patton sat up in his bed, his legs still under the covers, and put his glasses on, “Did you just make that?”  
“Yep.”  
“Why did you make pudding at-“ Patton checked his alarm clock, “Three in the morning.”  
Virgil shrugged and walked over to the bed and sat on the floor with his back against it and pat the spot beside him, “Sometimes when life gets stressful, you just make pudding and lay on the floor.”  
Patton gave a little laugh at that and sat beside Virgil, wiping his face of stray tears.   
Virgil offered him a spoon, “Want some?”  
Patton accepted it with a smiled, “Thanks.”  
They ate the pudding in comfortable silence until a few minutes later.   
“So why do you cry every night?” Virgil asked.   
Patton gave a little sigh, “I have these horrible nightmares and they scare the bejeezus out of me.”  
Virgil nodded in understanding, “I get those too.”  
Patton gave him a sympathetic smile, “I’m sorry.”  
“Me too.”  
They were silent again, just eating the pudding that Virgil had made and enjoying each other’s company. When the pudding was gone, they still sat there, lost in their own minds. When it was close to four-thirty, Virgil got up to go take care of the dishes.   
Patton grace the cuff of his sleeve, “Would you stay with me? Please? I don’t want to be scared anymore and you make me feel safe.”  
How could he say no to those big, pleading blue eyes?  
“Okay. Is it okay if I take care of the dishes first?” Virgil asked.   
Patton nodded.   
“Okay. I’ll be right back.”  
Virgil went and put the bowl in the sink and filled it with water so the remnants of the pudding wouldn’t get all gross and then went back to Patton’s room. He climbed into the far side of the bed and laid on his back and was surprised when Patton cuddled right up to him, putting his head on his chest and wrapping an arm around his middle.  
“Goodnight, Virgil,” Patton whispered.   
“Night, Patty,” Virgil said lowly.


End file.
